


Now You See Me (Now You Don't)

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Sehun gives Jongin the worst ideas. Except for when he doesn't.





	Now You See Me (Now You Don't)

Jongin wanted to blame Sehun, but in the end it was his own suggestion to his boyfriend that had him currently handcuffed naked to the bed frame and blindfolded. His best friend had casually brought up one of his sexual exploits with his own boyfriend (not that Jongin had even asked) and made a comment on how not being able to see made every sensation stronger. Curiosity ate at him until he eventually brought it up to Kyungsoo, who seemed intrigued by the idea as well.

“Is it too tight, Jonginie?” Kyungsoo’s voice was quiet, slightly to Jongin’s left. He shook his head, not trusting his own voice right now.

He felt shifting on the bed and then a soft kiss to his cheek. “Just tell me anytime if you need to stop.”

Exhaling slowly, Jongin found his voice again, clearing his throat. “I will. You always make me feel good, hyung.”

Usually this would result in one of those blinding heart-smiles he loved so much, but he’d just have to imagine it instead. He jumped a bit when the next kiss was a bit lower, to his chin this time. The urge to squirm wasn’t strong yet, but he was on edge, not panicked but rather hyper-aware of every shift of fabric, of weight on the bed.

Kyungsoo, experienced with his boyfriend’s skittish nature, started slowly. The next few kisses trailed up his jaw, one of his hands sliding down Jongin’s chest towards his hip. Jongin let out a little gasp, tilting his head towards his boyfriend rather than away as his skin goosbumped at the touch.

His boyfriend wasn’t the wordiest lover, but Jongin could tell he was trying to be the slightest bit vocal to smooth away any uncertainty. “I miss your pretty eyes, but you look so good like this.”

The kisses pressed downwards and Jongin finally struggled a bit in the cuffs, missing the feel of Kyungsoo’s hair between his fingers. He nearly arched off of the bed when a slick hand wrapped around his cock, tugging it twice in quick succession.

“Hyung,” Jongin whined as the fingers slid away from his cock, grazing lower. He shifted on the bed, giving Kyungsoo better access to his body. While he couldn’t see it, he could picture how Kyungsoo was smiling, gaze a little darker now as he kissed at his hip.

The first finger slid in and Jongin gasped, even knowing it was coming didn’t take away from the surprise. Kyungsoo was sucking a mark on his thigh now, humming low in his throat. The unexpected feel of his mouth and the finger, was already making him throb in anticipation. His boyfriend was always so thorough with prep and normally Jongin would watch as his brows furrowed in concentration, as he’d twist his hand to curl his fingers at just the right angle.

Now all Jongin could do was feel, focus on his body and what Kyungsoo did to it. Kyungsoo pulled his mouth away from his thigh, painting his tongue over the mark as he continued to pump his finger, pressing the digit in just the right place inside Jongin to make him gasp. One finger wasn’t enough, but he didn’t know if he wanted to beg just yet. He yanked his hands again, so dependent on touch, earning a nip from Kyungsoo to his hip in response.

“Impatient, Nini?” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded more confident; Jongin could almost hear the smirk. It made his belly tighten with want. “Be good for me.”

Jongin curled his toes with frustration, breathing rough. “I can’t do anything but be good.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, kissing the side of his cock. Gasping, Jongin bucked his hips, the fall that followed pushing his boyfriend’s finger in him further. “You’d be good for me anyways, wouldn’t you?”

His cheeks flushed, it wasn’t even that filthy of talk, but Jongin was so easily made shy or embarrassed. Only around Kyungsoo did it ever feel right, like it was something to be enjoyed. “Yeah, yeah I would.”

A second finger pushed into him then and Jongin had to cry out slightly from the stretch. It had been a couple weeks since they’d done anything at all and he felt so tight. Maybe all the prep wasn’t just to torment him, then. Kyungsoo had such a thick cock.

Before he could fantasize about his boyfriend’s erection, Kyungsoo took him into his mouth, completely obliterating all of his thoughts and making him groan loudly in the quiet of their bedroom. His velvet mouth and tongue, those plush lips; Kyungsoo hummed with pleasure around him and Jongin had to tilt his head back against the headboard to try and keep from fucking into his mouth.

Kyungsoo was amping things up, the fingers inside him now scissoring and curling at angles that left his knees shaking. He resisted the urge to tug at his hands, remembering Kyungsoo’s earlier comment about being good. Even though the cuffs they bought were made for sex, Jongin could imagine himself rubbing his wrists raw out of desperation and his boyfriend wasn’t even inside him yet.

Jongin whined again, biting his own lip as he felt the other man slid his mouth further down his cock, starting to bob. Not being able to see Kyungsoo had Jongin’s imagination flickering wildly between memories of how the action in the past and then going blank as he was overwhelmed by the sensation.

Even smell seemed stronger now. The hint of the candles they’d lit earlier, Kyungsoo’s shampoo, the heady and earthy smell of sex all went straight to his cock.

He was leaking, he could feel it, and he knew that Kyungsoo was swallowing it down diligently as he added a third finger. Jongin bit his lip to stifle another cry, rocking his hips up just enough to not choke his boyfriend, but still give him the extra friction he needed.

Kyungsoo pulled away, pressing a kiss to his hip again. Jongin squirmed down against his fingers to make up for the lack of contact, his pulse and breathing seemingly louder with his vision taken away.

“You ready for this? You still doing all right?” His voice was huskier now, from taking Jongin in. It trilled up his spine, the sound of it, the way Kyungsoo’s fingers stilled inside him and how even as wrecked as he sounded he was wanting Jongin to feel good.

Jongin sucked his lower lip into his mouth, trying not to sound too desperate and failing. “Please, please Soo, I…”

He did whine again as the fingers slid out of him, as Kyungsoo soothed him with soft kisses to his thigh. Jongin felt filthy as he heard the squelch when they left him, the slick sounds of Kyungsoo stroking himself.

The press of Kyungsoo’s cock stole the air from his lungs and this time he forgot not to tug his wrists. Without the cuffs he’d have already caved and ripped the blindfold off, even if he was growing addicted to heightened arousal of every touch and sound. Once Kyungsoo slid in entirely, he let his head fall back against the headboard, thankful it was slightly padded so he didn’t knock his skull too badly.

Every inch felt massive, throbbing and hot inside him. It was unlike any other time they’d fucked before, but also safe and familiar. This was Kyungsoo and he’d make him see stars. His boyfriend started with small, shallow rocks of his hips, letting them both adjust.

“You’re so perfect, Jongin.” Kyungsoo kissed near his collarbone now, slowly up the expanse of his neck. Jongin whimpered, tilting his head just so he could direct the kisses closer to his ear. That honey voice sounded so much sweeter when he couldn’t see Kyungsoo’s smile to match it.

The first real thrust shocked him, had him gasping, blunt and powerful. Jongin may have been the dancer between them, but Kyungsoo had so much energy and determination in his thrusts that Jongin was helpless to do anything more than take them. He could hear the wet push of his boyfriend’s cock, the slap of their skin, and the rough of Kyungsoo’s breathing near his ear.

He curled his hands into fists and groaned loudly, unabashed because he couldn’t see Kyungsoo smirk at the sound. What had started as tortuously slow foreplay was growing into wild and heated sex. Kyungsoo’s cock with every angle rubbed inside him till he felt like it was almost too much, but he didn’t want him to stop.

Marking along his neck again, Kyungsoo swore against his skin, Jongin crying out as one thrust had him nearly seeing white despite the dark of the blindfold impairing his vision. He tried to scramble and hang on to something, but he could only take and take.

Kyungsoo must have figured him out, translated the sound. He continued his assault on Jongin’s prostate, sneaking a hand between them to stroke his cock. “Come on, Nini. Come for me.”

Jongin’s cry was sharp, a little manic, as he shot ropes along his own chest; Kyungsoo working him through it with soft, pleased murmurings. Only a few thrusts later, Jongin almost too tender too take them, Kyungsoo followed him, the sound so hushed and pretty that Jongin wouldn’t have heard it had he not been blindfolded, he was sure of it.

Once they both stilled, Jongin started to feel uncomfortable again, wanting to see his boyfriend after so long. Kyungsoo listened to his silence and heard what he needed. He felt the bed shift as Kyungsoo moved to unlock the cuffs and gently pulled the fabric from his eyes.

Jongin opened his eyes to Kyungsoo’s smile and knew right then that they had to do this again. It was like a drink of water after hours parched; his boyfriend’s beautiful face. Not caring that they likely both were disgusting and needed a shower, Jongin cupped Kyungsoo’s face and kissed him.

His boyfriend made a soft sound into his mouth, but kissed back just as intently. When they finally parted, Jongin brought Kyungsoo into his arms and cuddled him, aware of their gross state but currently not able to give a single fuck about it.

“So…was Sehun right?” Kyungsoo’s tone was teasing, and now Jongin could see his eyes were bright with it.

Flushing pink, Jongin hid his face in his boyfriend’s hair. “No...”

Kyungsoo chuckled and Jongin could feel the vibrations against his chest. “Ah, liked it that much? Don’t worry, we’ll do it again soon, Nini.”

Jongin whined. “Hyung.”

Kyungsoo tugged him down into another kiss, fingers along his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> KaiSoo is such a popular ship, and while I do love it a great deal, it isn't my favorite. This made this fic a particular challenge for me. I really do love Kyungsoo with everyone and these two have such nice chemistry; Jongin is just such a sugar cookie and Soo is very fond of him. But that same chemistry also makes it hard for me to write good sex between them because they're just so soft. I like how this turned out, though.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
